percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
At the Brink of Disaster
Darkness of the Earth Note Question: Should I continue this story, or keep it as a one-shot? I was feeling slightly bored/depressed today, and I had this idea. Sorry for all you Jason/Piper people out there. I like Reyna better. At the Brink of Disaster The Seven have failed. Gaea has risen. We are the last remnants of defense. We must stay strong. But can we? So Reyna thought as she made her way over to a person whom she had not visited in a year. But she couldn't stay away from him any longer. When the Seven were all but killed off, Jason being the only survivor, she had gone into hiding with the Amazons. Every day there was laden with guilt. Finally, she couldn't stand it, and she returned. Reyna knew it was only a matter of time before Gaea crushed them all. Why she hadn't done so already was beyond her. But... Before she died, she had to settle something. She kept sloshing through the marshes of dry ground. For the earth has been wearing her enemies down. Finally she reached a huge, dense forest. She looked up. There it was. The "mighty" headquarters of the Resistance. It was a tree house. Albiet, it was rather large, encompassing several large trees. It was the only way to temporarily avoid the wrath of Gaea. She began her ascension. After a long, arduous climb, she reached the top. "Jason." She whispered. "Reyna. You have returned." Came the dreary reply. "Yes." Reyna said. She scrutinized Jason. He did not look well. Dark circles hung below and above his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't a meal in weeks. Reyna wanted to cry. "How many are still fighting?" Jason sighed, "Less than thirty. I'm glad you could come back." "I...I didn't come back for that reason." "We need every warrior we can get. We can, we have to keep fighting." He snarled. "It's only a matter of time." "You've given up!? We must maintain morale! Stay strong!" Jason shouted incredulously. Reyna broke down. "I'm so sorry. I just came here to ask: do you still want me?" She began sobbing. She couldn't help it. It's what she came here for. As she had said, it's only a matter of time before their deaths. She wanted to be as happy as possible before she died. Jason softened. "I have to lead the Resistance. We cannot fail." "But you will." Reyna said simply, regaining her composure. "D*mmit, Reyna! It's hard enough keeping our hopes up without you stating what we all fear." Jason roared. The tree shook. Part of the tree house collapsed. I hurried to look out a window. A tree had sunken into the ground. Gaea was getting stronger. This is a warning. Stop your pathetic efforts to oppose me now, and you can live out the rest of your lives together in ignorance. I keep my promises. Just like I made that Jackson boy my pawn, and then delivered him a quick, painless death. Reyna shuddered. Once again, she examined Jason for any change. His former ghost of comfidence had disappeared. To her, he appeared... afraid. Romans never show fear. That was what they were both taught. However, both of them scrapped those teachings when Lupa fell, and bravery would have lead to a reckless, needless death. But then, Jason clenched his fists, seeming to have reembraced the old lessons, and stood up. He offered Reyna his hand, "Get up. If we go down, we go down together." Reyna was filled with joy. She took his hand. Jason said, calmly and firmly, "Gaea. We will not give up. Demigods everywhere will continue to fight, and one day, you will fall." Then, to Reyna surprise, he kissed her. The voice of Mother Earth then boomed, causing then to break apart, By that, you have sealed your fates. Die, foolish demigods. Reyna accepted her fate, and from what she saw on Jason's face, he had too. The entire tree house collapsed, and they fell. For once, the ground was hard. Then everything sank. The two were swallowed into the earth, still in each other's arms. Category:Yunhua98 Category:Darkness of the Earth Category:One-shot